There are various kinds of personal ornaments available on the markets. These ornaments are novel and attract many people. For example there is a type of disposable plastic injection molded ornament, which is provided at a bottom with adhesive so that it may be easily adhered to an earlobe to replace an earring. Such disposable ornament is simple and can be selected and used completely according to one's preference. There is also a novel ornament which can be differently designed and is provided with velcro tapes so that it may be detachably attached to shoes to match with the user's wear. All of these simple but changeful and personalized ornaments indicate that novel and personalized ornaments are increasingly welcomed in the markets by both the manufacturers and the consumers. On the other hand, the use of such changeful and personalized ornaments shall still meet some rules, such as they should not be used in a manner that is too strange or against the common custom of the public, for example, decorating the nose with some ornament. In brief, such novel and personalized ornaments must be used at somewhere which is generally acceptable by the public. For example, an ornament put on a wrist. That is why wrist watch has been a lasting and practical ornament. The wrist watches available on the markets can be generally divided into mechanical and electronic types. However, there are thousands of appearance designs for wrist watches. The wrist watch has changed from a purely daily necessity to an ornament for showing some personal style. Some people owns different wrist watches to use them in different occasions. There is a wrist watch sold on the market under the brand of "SWATCH". The wrist watches of SWATCH brand include a series of different designs which each has its own features and have received recognitions from every corners of the markets. However, these wrist watches are so expensive that not every one can buy a number of them as a personal collection or ornaments. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a means which is simple in structure and not expensive in price and can be detachably attached to a wrist watch to contain different ornaments therein, making the one single wrist watch a changeful ornament.